Kitsune Alchemist
by Bittersweet Alchemist
Summary: I was shoved into this. Not willingly, that's for sure! But the gig of a State Alchemist doesn't seem so bad... Sure, we get dirty looks, and I'm frowned down on... But that's not what has me worried. The Fuhrer and his senior staff are telling me to watch my fellow State Alchemists, especially Fullmetal. Why is this? And what were those weird rocks I was mixed with with the fox?
1. Chapter 1

I squealed, firmly resisting.

I'd seen the results of their last little test…

A big bloody mess. That's what it was. I wasn't about to willingly become a big bloody smear on the floor like him!

"Ow!" I gasped as I was whacked over the head. My limp body was dragged to the center of the circle drawn on the floor. I looked around…

Was it just me they were transmuting…?

Nope. Here they came with… Two? Two bags? Huh?

I started scoot back, intending to inch my way out…

"Hey, there…"

I gulped, staring at the gun trained on me. Nope, I wasn't goin' anywhere, nothin' to worry about, mister!

The bags were dumped out.

A small nine-tailed fox landed, barking and growling, on my lap. I squealed, dumping it off in shock. Firmly, it was put back on my lap…

… And a small heap of red stones were dumped on us. We both protested as they slipped down unwanted places, poked tender parts, or just because of the sudden cold shock we got.

"Everyone out!"

Crap. They were starting…!

I got shakily to my feet as the circle started to glow, still holding the little fox. Once so ferocious, it was now whimpering in fear. I wish I had the time to do the same…! Nope, too busy trying to get our asses out of there!

I never made it to the edge of the circle. I fell over, gasping, panting, clutching my side… The fox was curled up in a tight orange ball with nine streaming tails… I could hear the small pile of stones rattling… It hurt so much!

Then, as suddenly as it all started, it was over.

Shakily, I climbed to my feet...

And felt something touch my heels. Squealing, I jumped, my hands touching the ground and a huge rock shooting up behind me. "Uh... Did I do that?" I asked.

"Yes. Very good."

Just then, I realized the little fox was gone. And the pile of stones.

"Hey, what happened to the poor little nine-tailed foxy-thing and those weird rocks?!" I yelled.

"You are now a chimera, Vixen. A chimera of a kitsune, a magical fox."

"Okay, that's nice, where'd the friggin' rocks go?!" I bellowed. Red sparks flew form my finger-tips. "Woah... Wow..."

"Very impressive... The Fuhrer will surely be pleased."

"Woah, woah, woah, Fuhrer? What the fuck you talkin' 'bout? Me? Fuhrer? What? Explain!" I yelped, jumping up and down frantically. Then I realized what had touched my feet. "Ack! Tails! Tails! I have tails! I don't want tails!" I screamed, running in circles. "Off off off off! I don't want tails hanging out my ass!"

"Hold still. Concentrate. Kitsune are able to change forms, between attractive young people, foxes, humanoid foxes, and a chimera-form such as your current one."

I stopped, holding stock still and frantically wishing the bushy tails away...

"Yay! They're gone! The tails are gone!" I cheered, bouncing up and down.

"Your wild and unpredictable behavior will come in handy on certain missions..."

"'Missions?' What?!" I bawled, jumping up and down frantically.

A pile of clothes was shoved at me.

"No!" I snapped, not eager to undress in front of people.

"If you don't do it yourself, we can assist you."

The nice way of saying 'we'll strip you naked and shove you back in these if you don't do it on your own.' I snarled, snatching the clothes and turning to where no one was standing. I willed my tails back to cover up my ass as I undressed. They could make me do what they wanted, but I'd fuck their words around to where it was comfortable for me if they weren't specific!

"May I ask why the effin' blue military uniform?" I growled, not too fond of the characters after being pushed around by them, not to mention being made into a chimera by them!"

"You're now a State Alchemist, little chimera. Vixen, was it? You certainly are a vixen, and it'll give the men you'll be working with a good time. So why don't we call you the Vixen Alchemist?"

I spun around at the clipped tone. I quickly counted the stars on this guy's shoulders. "Fuhrer? Not impressed. And I'm not wearing this hot itchy uniform twenty-four seven, either." I snapped.

He chuckled, and I felt my face burn. "Even without the effect of that fiery little fox, I think you're just as spirited as Fullmetal."

"Who's that? Some other little experiment-person you've got locked up?" I growled, ripping the sleeves and just about everything marking it as a military uniform off of the navy-blue outfit. That was about half the thing.

"No. He's a State Alchemist that will probably take great interest in you."

"That's nice. Do you see me giving shit?" I snapped.

"Please, get Vixen some new clothes. More casual ones, I should think."

This guy was the Fuhrer? He acted like a fuckin' kiss-ass! If I ever got the chance, I'd rip off his arm and beat him to death with it!

I redid the dressing-process, growing my tails to hide things and facing away from everyone. My clothes with time were all white. A white spaghetti-strap top and white shorts. My now bright-orange hair matched it perfectly. I almost purred contently. The guy was okay, I decided.

As ordered, I followed him. I was taken to an office in some place I didn't know... A military office, I guess... Several men, most of them old, were milling about nervously.

"Use your nose, Vixen. Remember their scents. These are the people directly under me, who will command you."

Nose?

Just then, I noticed how well I could smell... Wow, people stank! Even if they'd just showered, these guys reeked! I crinkled my nose up. "Yuck." I muttered as I was steered to a big desk. Now the men were flocking around me, oohing and aahing, saying how perfect I was... Maybe the gig wasn't so bad...

"Here you go..."

"Eep!" I just barely caught the silver watch the Fuhrer flicked casually in my direction. "What's this?"

"Not that you particularly need it, but it'll enhance your alchemy, as well as identify you with the State. You will be properly funded as all other State Alchemists, and if it is needed, you will be housed as well."

"I can take care of myself... I'm not a kit." I grumbled, figuring out how to hook the watch-chain up to my belt-loop and stick it in my pocket.

"Well, I suppose in that case, we don't need to tell you to keep it a secret you're a chimera."

"You kiddin' me?!"

They all chuckled, and I felt my pale face flush bright red.

"Here's your paper-work... You're working with the Fullmetal Alchemist under Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. If you don't want an escort, follow the smell of flames to Mustang's office." the Fuhrer instructed me, handing me a couple sheets of paper.

"Uh... Quick question... How do I do alchemy?" I asked, still confused.

"Remember in the lab, you felt your tails brush against your heels? You jumped, pressing your hands to the ground. In that moment, you pictured the earth pushing away whatever it was, making a large rock. Here..."

With a loud rip, he handed me a book. I winced a little at it being torn in half, being a book-lover.

"Fix it."

I looked in confusion at the two halves of the book... Then, picturing it as a whole, willing it to go back together, I touched to two halves.

In a shower of red sparks and lightning, it was whole again!

I grinned, a big cheeky grin.

"See? It's not so hard, is it now?" the Fuhrer smiled.

"Nope! Whaddya call this guy? The Flame Alchemist? Follow the scent of flames?" Receiving a nod, I spun into the halls and sniffed. Picking up the scent, I spun on my heel and followed the burning smell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Annabeth Zatsune and elysenjazz for the love they gave me in my last chapter! I hope you continue to read and love!**

Burning things was right. This scent stank like a bonfire! I followed the scent into an office. "Uh... I was told to go here? Roy Mustang's office?" I asked, poking my head in.

"That's where you are." someone sighed.

"Great. That's all I was told, so if someone cares to tell me WTF to do and whatnot, I'll do it." I said, hardly opening the door anymore as I squeezed in the crack I'd made by sticking my head in.

"Who the heck are you?" The questioner was a shrimpy blonde kid. Next to him stood some guy in a suit of armor.

"The name's Vixen, the Vixen Alchemist. That's all you asked me, that's all you're gettin'. Now who the heck are you, squirt?" I shot back sassily.

Boy, did he react badly to that. All that kept him from savagely attacking me was the guy in the armor! "Brother! Lay off, you can't attack her!"

That voice was very young... Meh, it coulda been another chimera. I couldn't really object.

"The Vixen Alchemist? That's an odd name, although I must say it suits you... I'm Roy Mustang. Here, give me those papers..." the guy behind the desk sighed.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over and gave him the sheets of paper. I was standing at his desk waiting for him to tell me what to do...

... When I felt a hand.

Most would brush this off. But it was where the hand was that got me.

It was on my ass.

I whirled around. "You little perv!" I yelled at the blonde kid, delivering a nasty blow to his nose. I don't think I broke it, which is a disappointment, but he did have one helluva nose-bleed! "How dare you touch me! You ever even breath on me again and I'll kill you!"

"Jeez, Fullmetal, couldn't wait to get your hands on your new partner, could you?" Mustang smirked.

"Watch it, pal. You get nasty thoughts about me and you'll suffer the same fate as him, maybe worse!" I growled, glowering at him. Then what he said struck me. I turned back to the bleeding blonde shrimp. "Nuh-uh. I have to work with Mini-perv here? You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Hey, I'm still growing, you witch!"

"Do I look like I give shit? Go touch some other girl! You must be able to hire any old whore if you're a State Alchemist!" I snarled.

"Well, you're a State Alchemist too..." the guy in armor said slowly, like he was scared. Probably was.

"Humph. Not willingly. If the Fuhrer sees you performing quote-unquote 'fantastic' alchemy, and decides you're going to be a State Alchemist, you got no say, what-so ever." I huffed, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Fantastic alchemy, huh? Well, you may need to demonstrate that. Fullmetal here can do some pretty good tricks too." some soldier behind me stated.

"Not here. No room for it." another, female this time, said sternly.

"My my, I expected Vixen and Fullmetal to work together, not start fights together."

I spun on my heel at that voice. I'd started to take a liking to it... It was my master's voice. "Hello, sir!" I smiled cheerfully, losing all my nasty attitude.

"I trust you found the office with minimal trouble, Vixen?"

"No trouble at all, sir!" I shook my head as everyone else stood to or made some sort of respectful gesture.

"Good, good... But may I ask what the trouble here is? Between you two, that is?"

"Mini-perv touched my ass." I said quickly, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Ah, I see... Yes, Vixen has her boundaries as well, as you've obviously learned, Fullmetal. I myself learned that when I first met her. She's young and full of fire. But Vixen, you can't just react that way around everyone."

"Yessir." we both said, glaring at the other.

"Well, sir, another issue was their alchemy. I believe a fight was about to start to see who had the more impressive alchemy."

"Is that so? Well, I see no harm in displaying their alchemy to each other. It'll be a good opportunity to show each other their fighting skills as well."

A fight? Was that it? He'd just given me permission to fight Mini-perv?! Sweet! I expressed my emotions clearly there, grinning big and happy.

"S-sir, are you sure?! Remember what the duel between Fullmetal and the colonel did!" one of the soldiers gasped.

"Well, Vixen hasn't fought any real battles yet. A realistic simulation will come in handy for the future."

"He's gotta good point there! So, how soon can we fight?" I asked cheerfully.

"Tomorrow should be good. And Vixen, I need to talk to you for a minute."

I followed him out into the hallway. There wasn't anyone in them now... Strange... "Vixen, I know you can easily take care of yourself. But your lack of family and efficient housing makes a problem. So for tonight at the least, I'd like you to stay with me."

My eyes widened.

"Seleim will adore you, and I'm sure my wife will enjoy your company as well. But before we do that..."

He reached up and took off the patch he wore. I gasped, my eyes widening a little more. His eye was pure white with a tattoo of a red dragon across it! Had he been born like that?!

"Vixen, this is a secret you will share with no one. I'm a Homunculus, an artificially created being. There are others like myself. We want you to watch your fellow State Alchemists, alert us of changes in their behavior, if they learn anything dangerous, or if they get any rebellious spirit. This is important, because that could destroy us. And Vixen, it could destroy you too. You're like us, in a way." he said in a hushed tone.

I nodded, a little awed by his eye still. It was cool, in a way. But at the same time, it was scary... And anyway, how could I not listen to him? He was technically my boss now... And he'd given very clear instructions. I couldn't fuck these up to where it was comfy. It was this or dead-end days.

I followed him back into the room, where there was some more chitchat before he left. I waited a minute before asking my question. "Does anyone know what happened to his eye?"

Uncomfortable silence.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm curious. I still have a life ahead of me, and I wanna learn about people, things, places and ideas. I'm curious." I said blandly, like it was obvious.

"No..." "I dunno." "No clue." "Never shared it with me."

Smiling to myself, I nodded.

Damn, I loved secrets... Except mine. Mine was a killer-secret. No one could learn it.


	3. Chapter 3

The grounds were full of people. Full.

It seemed the whole damn HQ was out there, jostling for positions to watch me and Mini-perv fight! I smirked. I could use the attention.

"Vixen, listen to me."

I turned to look at Bradley. "Yessir?"

"If you are beaten..."

He left it hanging, but I nodded. I wouldn't get beat. I knew I wouldn't.

Names were announced. I hopped antsily from foot to foot...

"Ready..."

I crouched. Mini-perv tensed up.

"Get set go!" the announcer yelled, already running from the ring.

"Oof!"

A rock had already come up in my gut. But he hadn't used a circle! He'd just put his hands together and then slapped them to the ground!

"So... That's your alchemy? Hah!" I laughed, back-flipping off my perch as he summoned up a cannon.

I crouched down. My hands touched the hard cobble-stones, and spikes rose out of the ground, and he was left dancing back away from them... Into the wall I'd so cleverly made. "Was that all? Pity, I was expecting more of a fight from you!" I sneered, ready to finish him off...

... And he jumped over my spikes and punched me in the face.

In that instant, I got pissed enough to grow fangs and bite his arm.

"Ouch! WTF?!" I yelled. Shit! Auto-mail! He had prosthetic limbs!

I growled, using a quick spinning-heel. He gasped, a small spurt of blood shooting from his mouth as my heel caught his cheek. I then readily transmuted a small arsenal of weapons. I grabbed two of the long metal spears I'd made and flung them at him.

"Ack!" he yelled. I'd nailed his pant-legs to the ground with my spears. Unless he could do something about that, he was toast!

I smirked. "You're dead, Mini-perv!" I roared, transmuting a cannon of my own. Yelling in desperation, he crouched down and transmuted a wall to protect himself.

"Hmm... Maybe a bit much...?" I wondered as the smoke filled my vision. I couldn't see a thing...! Then again, that meant he shouldn't be able to either... I sniffed.

He wasn't where I'd left him, although I could see a faint figure there... I sniffed again.

Dummy!

I spun around, growled and sniffing, trying to catch his scent. Nope... Not there... Nada...

Then I tipped my head back.

Above!

I looked right at him. He looked shocked as I grinned, spotting his ramp.

Getting down on all fours, I bounded towards and up the stone thing. People were whooping and hollering, picking sides and starting arguments. "You..." Mini-perv started.

"I...?" I asked, creeping closer.

"You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?! That's the only way you'd be able to transmute like that, that's the only way your alchemy would work like that!" he yelled accusingly.

"A... What now?" I asked, cocking my head in confusion. "What's a Philosopher's Stone?"

He looked shocked and confused. And his guard was down.

"Yaaah!" I roared, making a flying-tackle at him.

Bad move.

We both went over the edge.

"You idiot!" Mini-perv gasped.

"Not a problem...!" I grunted, quickly righting us. I landed heavily on my feet before tackling him again.

"Will you stop that!" he yelped as I hit him with another tackle.

"You asked!" I snickered, quickly transmuting the ground to mold up around his feet. As he went to free himself, more stone tendrils wrapped up around his arms. "You..."

His eyes widened.

I grinned, licking my lips. "... Are toast!" I roared, beginning to charge.

But suddenly I was on the ground, all the breath knocked out of me. Growling, I flipped over, ready to attack my new challenger...

"That's enough, Vixen. I think we all see who the victor is, unless you have a trick up your sleeve, Fullmetal?"

Wrath! I stayed, submissively.

"'Fraid not, sir..." Mini-perv muttered, his face red and angry as he looked away.

"Pity. Vixen, would you please free him? You two do have a mission to get around to." Wrath smiled, patting my head. "And don't forget to fix the place when you're done!"

Reluctantly, I released Mini-perv from his bindings. "So, we have to fix everything we broke?" I asked, looking around at the totaled place.

"Yeah. It's not as bad as the time Mustang and I fought, though..." he sighed, moving away from me.

"At least you put up a good fight. If I didn't have my alchemy, I somehow doubt I could've beaten you that easily." Not.

"Right, so says the chimera."

What?!

I tackled him. "What did you call me?!" I snarled.

"Hey, the fight's over!" he yelped.

"What did you call me?!"

"Why do you find it so offensive?! Gedoff!"

"Why did you call me that?! And no!"

"Only a chimera would fight like that! With the snarling, tackling and biting! And the running around on all fours!"

I laughed. Pride had fabricated a story for me should this happen...

"So I studied how foxes fight and learned how to fight just like them. I didn't have any teacher or instructor. I had to learn how to fight and take care of myself. That's what happens when you're orphaned and left to the mercy of the wild." I told him, getting up. I made sure to step on his stomach as I walked away. He was left gasping and rolling on the ground. I laughed, mending a patch of cobble-stones.

So I was cruel. He'd started it all back in the office.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's this mission, now?" I asked, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"It actually takes place someplace Fullmetal is quite familiar with... Resembool." the Fuhrer replied.

"Wh-what?! What's going on at Resembool that we have to attend to?!" Mini-perv demanded.

"Scar is at large again, and this time he's using Resembool as a base. There are also traces of mineral-deposits that may prove useful to the State. I need you to take care of Scar and see if these mineral-deposits are any good."

"Who the heck is Scar?" I asked nonchalantly.

Mini-perv's jaw dropped to the floor when I said that. "H-how the hell do you not know who Scar is?!" he yelled.

"Oi, I grew up in the wild, remember that, Mini-perv." I said, crossing my arms. "So, who's Scar?"

"He's an Ishvalan survivor, bent on revenge. He kills any State alchemist he comes across. However, you may prove useful, because your speed is possibly equal to that of Scar."

Ishvalan survivor...

I was silent.

I knew who the Ishvalans were. They were experimented on and killed... I often listened. I've never really been outside the lab, I grew up in it.

"Okay. Well, let's go. We gotta get this done fast, don't we?" I asked, already heading out the door.

"Don't let me down, Vixen." Wrath called after me.

"Yessir."

It only took about a day to get to Resembool. The second we stepped off the train, I fell in love. Lots of lush, open green space... I could smell other kitsune! My heart leapt.

What's this...?

I could also smell the Ishvalan, Scar.

"Oi! Vixen!" Mini-perv yelled after me as I took off.

I ignored him. I had this scent in my nose, I wasn't letting it go! I ignored walls and streets, plunging through fields and herds of sheep, ignoring the yells of people, heading for a dense clump of trees... He was in there! I dropped onto all fours, praying my tails wouldn't pop out, and began bounding that way.

"Vixen! Slow up!" Al yelled.

"Catch up!" I howled back.

He was right there!

I leapt, jaws open, a savage snarl escaping my lips.

And with a startled cry, my target put up their arm.

"Vixen- Oh..."

I let go in shock, stumbling back. "Sorry, thought you were someone else, I didn't mean it!" I babbled. The young Ishvalan woman was trembling in fear, scared stiff. "I'm sorry..." I backed away, then began bounding in the opposite direction. I eventually stopped in the middle of an empty sheep-pasture.

"Vixen, what was that?!" Mini-perv demanded, panting.

"This makes no sense, that was his scent! I know I had it! So what went wrong!" I snarled.

"His scent?"

I ignored Mini-perv and his brother for a minute, standing up tall and taking a deep deep breath.

Oh! I had been on his scent, but there had been other Ishvalan scents around, so I'd gotten mixed up!

So...

Someone bent on revenge would stink of blood, right? Giving a yip of joy, I took off bounding again. Shouting, Mini-perv and Al came after me.

He was over there! Near that house!

"Wait!"

I skidded to a stop. Damn, this place reeked of something familiar... As Mini-perv pulled up next to me, it hit me.

_This place stank of him._

"He's somewhere here..." I growled, lowering my head.

"How the hell can you tell?!" Mini-perv yelled, but not only was there anger, confusion and sweat on his scent, there was a thick layer of fear.

"I can smell him, his scent is coated in blood, and I know the Ishvalan scent... He's close... I can smell him..." I growled.

Something inside me was stirring, something was in the thrill of the hunt...

"My kitsune..." I murmured.

"What?"

I ignored the question and bounded after the scent's owner, practically tasting it, almost seeing ribbons of the scent... I ignored my ears and tails as they burst free, unfurling like flags in the wind.

There! I had him this time!

I roared, pouncing. My target grunted, going down under the force behind me.

"Scar!" Mini-perv yelled.

Yep, this was him.

"Get off!"

I cried in pain as I was thrown against the side of the house. Shaking myself off, I got up on all fours and growled.

Hey! How was that for rude?! You don't exactly get tackled by a mythical chimera-girl everyday, but this guy was more focused on Mini-perv.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to me than him..." I said in a low tone.

For one instant, I saw everyone look at me. The next I saw Scar's face as blood spurted from beneath my fangs. He was persistent, not giving up even when I had fangs going into his arm!

Again, I was thrown off. My white clothes were stained with green and pale brown now, and my watch was hanging out of my pocket, hanging onto a belt-loop by the chain.

"So, you're a chimera and a State alchemist. You poor creature." the man said stoically.

"I knew you were a chimera, damn you!" Mini-perv screamed.

"Shut up and face me like a kitsune would, damn you... Satisfy my internal baying for your blood..." I growled, crouching low, preparing to spring.

As I did, he met me. His hand clamped down on my head, and I screamed as bolts of searing pain lanced through my body.

I fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. Mini-perv shouted in anger, but I couldn't make out the words... Blood dribbled out of my mouth and nose... I couldn't move...

A crackling sounded in my ears. I dimly saw Alphonse stop and point at me. Mini-perv and Scar whirled around as I pushed myself up. Red lightning crackled across my vision as I reached up to brush my hair out of my eyes.

"That's impossible..." Scar murmured.

"A homunculus...?" Mini-perv gasped.

So he knew... But he didn't know that I served them, so that'd stay a secret...

"Don't... know what... a homunculus is... but I do know... that... hurt..." I growled, glowering at Scar. My tails were lashing, my ears were flattened back, and I was baring my fangs. "Ready or not, here I come...!"

Screaming like a banshee, I flung myself at Scar. He barely fended me off, and Mini-perv was no help to his cause.

... But when they were out of the picture, and it was just me and Scar, when it got right down to it...

I just couldn't...

I could've snapped his neck. I could've ripped his throat out. I could've shredded his skin.

But I couldn't.

I was in perfect killing-position. But I couldn't do it. Touching him... It made me think of those people I listened to, the long, pained swan-songs that were often cut short without warning.

"Because I've got other things to take care of... I'll let you go this once. But next time I might not be so merciful." I said softly, letting him go and turning back into an 'ordinary' girl. "But just this once... So run while you can. Go somewhere where I can't reach you. Somewhere far away. Xing, Drachma, I don't care. Kitsune aren't known for letting prey escape, especially not twice..."

Even as he got up and limped away, I wanted to chase after him... But I turned back to the gaping boys... Well, I'm sure Al would've gaped...

_If he'd have had a mother-fuckin' head!_


End file.
